forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Guild
The Guild was a criminal organization that held great control over and influence throughout the city of Baldur's Gate during the 15 century DR. They oversaw nearly all aspects of organized crime, from lowly thugs, burglars and con men to the Kingpins that held sway over each district and their secretive guildmaster. Organization The Guild was highly organized and held sway over nearly every aspect of Baldur's Gate, its people and even the Baldurian government. While it was led by the solitary Guildmaster it lacked a centralized location. Rather, the Guildmaster communicated to their subordinates by means of their private bodyguards or, if absolutely necessary, spoke directly to the Guild's kingpins. Each Kingpin served as the leader of one of the city's gangs with a territory that encompassed one of the city's districts. They each operated differently, depending on their neighborhood and the resources available therein. Some of these gangs included the Bloody Hands of Stonyeyes, Ganthall's Gallants of Whitkeep and the Rivington Rats. The kingpins owed their success to the Guildmaster and in turned managed criminal enterprises that fell under their domain. Under the kingpins were the various agents of the Guild: operators, enforcers and footpads. The operators were masters of manipulation, using guile and skill to acquire certain prized goods or to bring on board any individuals that were otherwise unswayed by lesser Guild members. Enforcers were the group's muscle, working as guards, racketeers, collection agents and "protection" for Guild clients. The footpads of the Guild handled lesser crimes-of-profit such as theft, con jobs and illegal gambling rings. Those who were not actual members of the guild, but still provided a service of sorts, were referred to as assets. Many members of the Flaming Fist, The Watch and even the Parliament of Peers found themselves part of the organization from which they received some sort of recompense or kickback. Clients were different from assets in that they were financially or otherwise indebted to the Guild and were controlled through blackmail, threats or methods even more malevolent. Activities The routine operations of the guild consisted of protection rackets, gambling rings and smuggling operations. Tactics Relationships The Guild had a complicated relationship with many Baldurian institutions. As the duties of the Flaming Fist and the Watch saw them diametrically opposed to the Guild, many among their ranks were counted among the criminal organization's assets. By 1479 DR, the Guild had even gained influence over the majority of the Baldurian parliament. History Sometime around the , Baldurian citizens began to organize themselves in opposition to the Guild's criminal activities. A number of vigilantes began to thwart their operations and common citizens banded together and formed crews to stand against Guild intimidation. Nine-Fingers Keene quickly became fed up with the so-called "do-gooders" and uncharacteristically responded with an approval of open violence against them all. Members * Nine-fingers Keene, the Guildmaster preferred obligation and blackmail as her weapons of choice * Rilsa Rael, Kingpin of Little Calimshan Appendix References Category:Criminal organizations Category:Organizations in Baldur's Gate Category:Organizations on the Sword Coast Category:Organizations in the Western Heartlands Category:Organizations in West Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations